


Hollow

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man's an ass, he'll never be what you need. And yet... When he looked at her, there was something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

Kate, she told herself, you're a smart, strong, independent young woman. You've got years left to live (hopefully) and you've got prospects. This is New York, for crying out loud, there are men everywhere you turn. One of them's bound to be your Prince Charming. You don't have to wait for Rick Castle, because the man's an asshole playboy and it's obvious he'll never be what you need.

And yet...

When he looked at her, there was something. She felt something and it was different than any time before. Kate wasn't ready to say it was love, it was too soon for that. But still she thought that maybe she could be different for Rick Castle. And that he could be different for her.

And so...

She couldn't help feeling hollow every time Castle walked away with another woman. It was stupid to hope, but still...

Kate Beckett hoped against hope that maybe one day they could try being different together.


End file.
